Previously, in the construction of passenger vehicle body frames, essentially channel members have been employed of the general ladder-type construction or the unibody structures used today. Some effort has been made to employ struts and trusses in conjunction with vehicle body frames. However, essentially most of these have involved combinations which included the ladder-type frame or unibody structure with the use of some struts.